


Show Me

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: post-Imperfect Harmony, spoilers for s1e10 Imperfect Harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanigye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanigye/gifts), [screamnuggets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamnuggets/gifts).



“Don’t you want to know where Eliza is?”

 _Why the hell does Freddy sound so bitter?_ Henry wondered. _He went home with her last night. Not me._

_Not me._

So Henry ignored the younger man. Fairly successfully, until Freddy walked over to his desk, sat in the chair across from him, and started to cry.

“She wanted you,” he said helplessly. “She was with me, but she wanted _you_. Even though you broke her heart.”

Henry flinched, but Freddy didn’t notice. He got to his feet.

“I hope you’re happy, man,” he said in the same bitter tone he’d started with. “Now we’re _all_ miserable.”

And he left.

Henry sighed and tried to get back to work.  Not that he’d been able to all morning. So when Charmonique marched in, told him he was a fool and that he deserved anything he got, and sailed back out again, he gave up.

He had to talk to her, make this right.

But she wasn’t there, not manicuring her nails at her desk, nor eating over a trash can in the employee lounge and… god, what had he _done_?

When he caught Saperstein staring at him disapprovingly, Henry just gave the man a smile he knew was weak, and made hand motions indicating he was leaving.

Henry never left during the work day.

But today he had to.

-/- 

Eliza wanted to die.

She’d never felt like this before, like the slut the slut-shaming was aimed at. But she’d wanted Henry, and she’d slept with Freddy, and now she felt like crap.

And none of it would matter if Henry wanted her back.

“Eliza.”

Great. Now she was hallucinating. It sounded like Henry, all hoarse and apologetic.

But it couldn’t be.

“Eliza, I…”

Crap. It _was_ him.  Eliza stayed as she was, curled up in a ball and facing away from him.

“Go away.”

She heard him sigh and sit down gingerly on the edge of her bed. “I’m sorry, Eliza. I didn’t mean…”

“You did mean it, Henry. You don’t w-want me.” Dammit, now she was stuttering. Way to go, Eliza, show him how much he hurt you.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I…”

“Too late,” she said, and turned over and sat up to face him. God, he looked so sorry, but he didn’t want her and he was babbling something about being alarmed by his own unruly feelings and not certain what to do about them, and he hadn’t meant to hurt her, and…

…and Eliza had enough.

“Words, words, _words_!” It was a shout. “I’m so sick of words! Is that all you can do?”

“Eliza, I—“

“Shut up! Don’t tell me. _Show_ me!”

He sat there for a long moment, and Eliza was about to give up on him entirely when he swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss was sweet, light, almost hesitant.

But then it got a lot more intense.

“Eliza?”

“Don’t say it,” Eliza said, and smiled at him. “Show me.”


End file.
